Our Tatu
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: 4 oneshots voor Female Suzaku en Female Lelouch ! Het kan T-Rated of M-Rated zijn !
1. TRated : God Is A Girl

**Fanfic Titel : Our Tatu**

**Titel Chapter : God Is A Girl**

**Koppels : FemLelouchxFemSuzaku**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Rape (little ) , Incest (little) , Yaoi , Crossdressing (little) & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated & T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Rape , Incest , Yaoi of van Crossdressing houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p><em>Remembering me, discover and see,<br>All over the world, shes known as a girl,_

Suzako keek naar Luluko die papier werk was doen , haar lang zwart haar lag plat op haar rug . En haar dunne vingers , hielde de pen in een nette houding vast . Suzako vond dat Luluko prachtig kan schrijven , mooi , netjes en vrouwelijk . Allemaal wat Suzako niet kan doen of zelf is . Luluko is iemand dat elk meisje wilt zijn , of zo wilt uit zien . Perfect ...

_To those who are free, their minds shall be keep,  
>Forgotten as the past, cause history will last.<em>

Suzako mist soms hun kinder tijden , ze waren beide vrij in de dag en avond . Ze weet nog hoe Luluko overbeschermd is voor Nunnally , maar Suzako begreep het . Sinds het jong meisje zwak is , en die bescherming nodig heeft . Luluko is een goede zus . " Suzako kun je me even helpen ? " Vroeg Luluko als ze papieren vast hield ." Ik kom ." Suzako pakte de ander helft van de papieren .

God is a girl, wherever you are,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<p>

Zal iemand Suzako geloven , als ze zegt dat God een meisje was ? Een jong vrouw misschien , met lang zwart haar . En mooi lavender ogen , en huid zo zacht als een veer . Wie weet niemand gelooft een eleven , Suzako keek een beetje bitter . Als ze vond dat ze juist een demoon is , die naast een godin naast liep .

_God is a girl, whatever you say,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<em>

" Nunnally vraagd als je voor dezen avond , bij ons wilt komen eten ." Zeide Luluko als ze beide de papieren , op een tafel zette en samen terug liepen ." Natuurlijk ik heb een dag vrij van werk ." Zeide Suzako met een glimlach , Luluko glimlachte terug naar haar . " Nunnally en ik zoude dat fijn vinden ." Suzako bloosde een beetje , en keek van Luluko weg ." Is er iets ? "

" Nee er is niks . "

_God is a girl, however you live,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<em>

Suzako zit in het leger , omdat ze Luluko en Nunnally wilt beschermen . Ze wilt de wereld verranderen , binnen in het land . Zo dat er een rustige en vredig leven , zal zijn voor hun beide . Suzako zal graag haar handen vuil maken , en onder het bloed zitten voor Luluko . Luluko is alles voor haar . " Ik snap niet waarom je nog in het leger zit , van alles dat dit land jou heeft aangedaan . " Suzako gaf een triestig glimlach ." Ik heb je het zoveel keer gezegt , en ik weet dat je het niet vergeten zijt ." Zeide ze Luluko zeide niks .

_God is a girl, shes only a girl,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<br>_

Nunnally is een klein engel , ze heeft een lief persoonlijkheid . En blijkt meer te snappen dan Luluko , als het over het leger gaat . Nunnally vertelde Suzako dat ze moet negeren , als Luluko haar uit het leger wilt . Haar zus is bezorgt om haar , Suzako voelde haar blij maar ook verdrietig . Ze voeld haar blij , dat Luluko bezorgt is om haar . Maar verdrietig dat ze haar geliefde pijn doet , Suzako beloofde haar zelf . Dat ze altijd levend en heel terug komt , voor Luluko en Nunnally .

_She wants to shine, forever in time,  
>She is so driven, shes always mine,<em>

Suzako keek jaloers als Rivalz probeert te flirten met Luluko , dat niet lukte voor de arme jong . Die dan meteen naar Milly ging , maar ook niet veel succes . Suzako grijnsde bijna als Luluko , hem afgewezen heeft en vervelend van hem weg ging . Ze liet haar grijns vallen , als ze merkte dat Nina naar haar keek . Maar het meisje zeide niks , maar Suzako weet wat ze dacht . Maar ze liet het gaan , als Luluko naast haar komt zitten . " Rivalz weer bezig ? "Vroeg Suzako ." Je weet nog niet de helft ." Wel Luluko Suzako weet het helemaal er over .

_Clearly and free, she wants you to be,  
>A part of the future, a girl like me,<em>

Hoe prachtig en als een godin Luluko er uit ziet , ze blijft een meisje zoals Suzako . Suzako is een tomboy , en bind haar borsten altijd plat . Als ze gaan sporten , sinds ze het vervelend vind . Als ze ieders keer bewegen , ze doet mee met de jongens teams . Die haar niet moeten maar er niks op zeggen , ze voeld haarzelf dan als een jongen . Maar als ze omkleed weet ze , dat ze een meisje is en Luluko is duidenlijk een meisje . Ze hoopt dat God het begrijpt , dat liefde uit elke geslacht en vormen niet strafbaar is .

_There is a sky, illuminating us,  
>Someone is out there, that we truly trust,<em>

Suzako zuchte als ze merkte , dat Euphemia naar haar keek . En rode wangen kreeg , en niet probeerde te stotteren of iets verkeerds te zeggen . Suzako weet dat ze op haar is , en Suzako is er dankbaar voor . Maar haar hart is al gevangen , door een godin die meer plaats heeft in haar hart . Dan dezen engel die haar liefde wilt geven , en de godin misschien haar hart breekt . " Kun je misschien dezen avond .. "

" Sorry Euphemia misschien een ander keer , ik heb al plannen voor dezen avond ." Ze mag niks weten van Nunnally en Luluko 's bestaan ." Oh okay ." Suzako voeld haar schuldig , dat ze een lieve engel een triestige heeft gemaakt .

_There is a rainbow, for you and me,  
>A beautiful sunrise, eternally.<em>

" Hey Suzako ! Je zijt er ." Zeide Luluko als ze een wit kleed aan had , Suzako zat in jeans en een shirt . Ze glimlachte terug en ging binnen ." Nunnally Suzako is hier ." Zeide ze en een meisje , met lang bruin haar , gesloten ogen kwam de gang binnen . Met haar rolstoel . " Goede avond Suzako-Chan ! " Suzako aaide haar hoofd ." Goede avond Nunnally ." De 3 meisjes gingen in de eetkamer , Suzako keek naar Luluko . En vraagd zich af , of ze misschien ook iets vrouwelijks moest aan doen ." Jullie beide zien er goed uit ." Zeide ze met een blos ." Jij ook hoor Suzako , heel mannenlijk net de man in huis ." De man in huis he ? Ze zou het niet erg vinden , om Luluko 's man te zijn .

_God is a girl, wherever you are,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<em>

Suzako vertelde over haar werk , en hoe schattig Euphemia soms kan zijn . Als ze klumsig of vergeetachtig is . Suzako merkte de vervelende gezicht van Luluko , Nunnally gaf ging reactie op de verhalen . Ze luisterde mee maar Luluko , leek alsof ze alles niet probeerde te horen ." Is er iets Lulu ? "

" Kun je ook over iets anders praten , dan over Euphemia ? Dat is het enigste op je werk na dan , dat ik ieders keer hoor . Ik word er een beetje moe van sorry . " Suzako wist niet echt wat te zeggen ." Wel buiten dat weet je alles , sinds we altijd samen zijn . " Luluko keek naar haar , en stond op van haar stoel ." Natuurlijk je hebt nog een leven buiten ons ... " En ging weg ." Grote zus ! " Maar Luluko draaide haar niet om .

_God is a girl, whatever you say,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<em>

Suzako probeerde Luluko uit haar kamer te krijgen , maar het lukte niet als de ander koppig was . en in haar kamer bleef ." Luluko doe open ! "

" Nee ga weg ! " Huilde Luluko Sayoko kwam stil naar Suzako , en gaf haar een sleutel . " Was goed verstopt ." Zeide ze Suzako knikte ja , en deed de deur er mee open . En ging de kamer in , Luluko merkte dat en probeerde van haar weg te komen . Maar lukte niet als Suzako haar vast had ." En nu zeg je me , wat de probleem is ! Luluko je maak me heel bezorgt om jou ! " Luluko keek met tranen in haar ogen , naar Suzako 's bezorgde groene ogen ." Ik ... Ik ... Ik hou van jou okay ! "

_God is a girl, however you live,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<em>

" Huh ? " Suzako voelde haar hart sneller kloppen ." Ik hou van jou ! Ja ik ben verliefd op mijn beste vriendin , ik ben vies ik hoor niet te bestaan ! Het is niet goed om van een meisje te houden ! Ik weet het en het kan me niet schelen ... Ik hou van jou Suzako ... Zo veel ... " En ze huilde alweer . " Ik wou altijd als jou zijn , mooi , vrouwelijk en perfect . Ik wou het meisje zijn , die jij misschien zag staan . Maar ik kan me niet verranderen , ik lijk nog steeds op een vent met borsten . En ik wist dat een schone godin mijn hart misschien ging breken ." Zeide Suzako Luluko keek naar haar ." Bedoel je ... " Maar Suzako 's lippen , hadden haar stil gelegt ." Ik hou van je Luluko , je weet niet hoe pijn het doet . Dat ik zo veel liefde voor jou heb , en zo veel aan jou wil geven . "

_God is a girl, shes only a girl,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it<em>

" Je bent perfect hoe je nu zijt , ik hou van jou . Mij kan dat niet schelen , als je een tomboy zijt . Of juist een meisje of wat dan ook , ik hou van jou en jij ... " Luluko hield Suzako dichter bij haar . Suzako liet haar ." Kus me Suzako ." En Suzako deed het , beide lieten elkaar niet los . Niet meer sinds ze nu weten , dat ze van elkaar houden . En alles voor elkaar over hebben , god is duidenlijk een meisje . Waar Suzako erg op verliefd is .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dit is een soort van Oneshot voor Female Suzaku en Female Lelouch ! Dit is T-Rated en is alleen met Yuri , de volgende zal misschien M-Rated zijn . Natuurlijk met Yuri en misschien nog iets er bij wie weet , ik ben dol op 'Tatu' en 4 favo liedjes er van ' God Is A Girl ' . Kwam eerst bij mij op ! <strong>

**Op 11 December komt Chapter 2 ! Tot dan ! **


	2. MRated : All The Things She Said

**Titel Chapter : All The Things She Said **

**Koppels : FemLelouchxFemSuzaku**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Rape (little ) , Incest (little) , Yaoi , Crossdressing (little) & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated & T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Rape , Incest , Yaoi of van Crossdressing houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p><em>All the things she said<br>All the things she said_

" Sorry Lulu maar ik heb al afgesproken met Euphemia ! " Zeide Suzako als ze haar tas pakte ." Oh okay dan ." Zeide Luluko met een glimlach , maar van binnen is ze gewoon aan het huilen . Het is al 3 weken , dat Suzako geen tijd heeft voor haar . Of tenwel is het werk , of tenwel haar half zus Euphemia . Luluko keek toe als Suzako weg ging .

_Running through my head  
>Running through my head<em>

" Aw dus Suzako komt dan niet ?" Vroeg Nunnally . " Nee sorry Nunnally Suzako had al afspraken gemaakt ." Zeide Luluko Nunnally merkte , dat haar zus verdrietig is en legde haar hand op de haren ." Zus is er iets ? " Luluko zeide niks maar begon wel te huilen ." Het is 3 weken al zo , ik snap niet wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan ." Zeide ze en Nunnally probeerde haar zus te troosten , en wist dat ze meteen moet praten met Suzako .

_Running through my head  
>(Running through my head)<em>

Luluko merkte dat Suzako al 3 dagen er niet meer is , ze voeld haar bezorgd maar laat het zaken . " Suzako zal okay zijn , misschien zal ik langs gaan ." Met dat in gedachte als de bel ging , ging Luluko snel uit de klas voor dat iemand haar iets kon vragen . Ze wandelde snel om naar Suzako 's huis te gaan , want als ze ging lopen zal het haar leven kosten . En gewoon wandelen is te traag voor haar , na 30 minuten te hebben gedaan . Komt ze eindenlijk bij Suzako 's appartement , en liep de gebouw binnen . 

All the things she said  
>All the things she said<p>

Luluko klopte op de deur , maar niemand antwoorden . Ze klopte nog eens maar geen antwoord , zou echt op een missie zijn ? Ze zal wel moeten , want normaal gesproken antwoord ze haar deur sneller . Luluko pakte de klink , en merkte dat het open was . En deed de deur voorzichtig en stil open , en keek binnen en merkte dat er niemand was . Ze liep verder binnen , en merkte dat er nattekleren op de grond waren . Ze pakte een natte broek op , en portemonnee viel er uit . Luluko pakte het en keek er in , haar ogen gingen wijd open . Als ze merkte dat het Euphemia 's haren is ." Lulu wat doe jij hier ? "

_Running through my head  
>Running through my head <em>

Luluko keek naar Suzako en Euphemia die uit de kamer kwamen , Suzako droeg een badjas en Euphemia had een laken over haar heen . Luluko was geschokt wat ze zag , en liet de portemonnee vallen . " Ik huh ... Sorry ik wist niet ... " Suzako keek naar Euphemia , die ook verwarrend keek ." Wat bedoel je ... " Maar Luluko rende snel weg , voor dat Suzako iets kon zeggen ." Luluko ! " Maar Luluko luisterde niet , ze wou de trappen af gaan . Maar ze viel en haar wereld ging in het zwart .

_(Running through my head)  
>This is not enough<em>

Luluko werd later wakker in haar kamer , ze was alleen in haar kamer ." Ja ik weet Nunnally , ik zal het tegen haar zeggen okay ." Het was Suzako ze ging de kamer in , en sloot de deur achter haar . En keek naar Luluko ." Ik zie dat je wakker zijt ." Zeide ze en liep naar Luluko , die weg van haar keek. Luluko zeide niks als Suzako naast haar ging zitten , en haar zwart haar streelde ." Je had moeten blijven Luluko , dan was dit niet gebeurd ." Zeide ze Luluko zeide niks , Suzako zuchte als de ander niks zeide ." Maar ja een beetje was ook mijn schuld , maar waarom rende je weg ? " Luluko haalde haar schouders op ." Weet je wel hoe bezorgt ik en Euphemia waren ? Ik dacht nog echt ... " Suzako begon dan te huilen , Luluko keek naar haar . 

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
>If I'm asking for help it's only because<p>

" Wel sorry dat ik jou en je vriendin alleen wou laten ." Zeide Luluko Suzako keek naar haar , Luluko glimlachte en veegde de tranen weg ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ? "

" Wel hoe ik het zag , waarom jullie druk bezig . Met iets ... " Zeide ze Suzako keek verwarrend , maar dan snapte ze wat Luluko bedoelde ." Luluko je dacht toch echt niet ... Je begrijp het verkeerd ! " Riep Suzako Luluko keek met grote ogen naar haar ." Wat ? Ik zag duidenlijk wat jullie doen waren ! Begin niet te zeggen dat ... " Maar ze zweeg als Suzako haar begon te kussen . " Je begrijp het verkeerd Luluko , ik heb niks gedaan met Euphemia . Ze was mij alleen maar helpen . "

_Being with you has opened my eyes  
>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<em>

" Met wat ? " Vroeg Luluko Suzako bloosde een beetje ." Wel ik wou ... Een beetje vrouwelijker zijn , en jij aandacht vangen . En Euphemia besloot me te helpen , we waren samen winkelen . En ik kwam juist uit de badkamer , na het douchen toen Euphemia zeide dat iemand is binnen gekomen . En waarom we naakt waren , was omdat we de nieuwe kleren woude passen . "

" En waarom waren jullie kleren op de grond in de living ? "

" Ze waren nat Euphemia zou ze daar hebben gezet , sinds ik me al douchen was . En ze kent mijn plaats niet echt ." Zeide Suzako Luluko zuchte , en ging weer liggen ." Was je jaloers ? "

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<p>

" Echt niet waarom zou ik jaloers zijn ? " Suzako haalde haar schouders op ." Daarom vraag ik het aan jou ." Luluko glimlachte ." Nee Suzako ik ben niet jaloers ." En ging dicht bij Suzako zitten ." Ben gewoon kwaad dat je niet meteen naar mij zijt gekomen ."

" Ik wou vrouwelijker uit zien voor jou , als ik je uit vroeg ." Luluko lachte en gaf een kus op haar wang ." Idiot je bent voor mij , perfect zoals je nu zijt ." Zeide ze ." Maar ik ... " Luluko kuste haar om haar te laten houden . " Luluko ." Suzako kreunde en hield Luluko dicht bij haar .

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
>Nobody else so we can be free<em>

Luluko voelde handen op haar borsten , en kreunde als Suzako harder kneep ." Suzako ... Aah ! " Suzako deed Luluko 's jasje uit , en dan haar bloed open . Luluko werkte ook aan Suzako 's shirt ." Luluko ik hou van je ." Zeide Suzako en kuste haar nek , Luluko hield Suzako stevig vast ." Suzako ... " Suzako keek naar haar , groen ogen ontmoete lavender ogen ." Luluko ." En ze kuste haar alweer .

_Nobody else so we can be free_

De kamer werd gevuld met gekreun , en begon te ruiken naar sex . Als Suzako 's vagina tegen Luluko 's vagina was , en begon het tegen elkaar te wrijven . Luluko hield Suzako 's schouders vast , en Suzako 's handen hielden Luluko 's zwart haar vast . En hun lippen vonden elkaar ieder moment , Luluko kreunde harder . Suzako kreunde met haar mee , en beide voelde hun klaar komen . En schreeuwde elkaars naam uit " Suzako ! " " Luluko ! " 

All the things she said  
>All the things she said<p>

" Suzako ." Suzako keek naar haar , en Luluko glimlachte naar de ander ." Ik hou van jou ." Suzako glimlachte terug naar haar vriendin ." Ik hou ook van jou ." En gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd , en beide vielen in slaap .

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ~ Sorry voor de OCC ! Ik vind dat de sex , ook een beetje tegen viel . Ik wou het anders maken , maar het liep zo af . Ik hoop dat jullie het nog goed vinden , ik heb ook de lyrics verkort . Sinds het echt te lang was voor mij , en het soort van M-Rated toch ? <strong>

**Zie jullie volgende week zondag ! **


	3. MRated : 30 Minutes

**Titel Chapter : 30 Minutes**

**Koppels : FemLelouchxFemSuzaku**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Rape (little ) , Incest (little) , Yaoi , Crossdressing (little) & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated & T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Rape , Incest , Yaoi of van Crossdressing houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p><em>Mama, Papa,<br>Forgive me._

Ik hoop dat ze het mij vergeven , ik Luluko Lamperouge heb een zonde gedaan . Ik ben verliefd geworden op mijn jeugd vriend , die japans is en mijn ouders willen er niks mee te maken hebben . Maar uit al dat het grootste zonde is , ik ben verliefd geworden en lust naar een ander vrouw . _  
><em>

_Out of sight  
>Out of mind<em>

Suzako Kururugi is mijn beste vriendin , en ik hou veel van haar . Al sinds ik haar het eerst had gezien , slaat mijn hart sneller voor haar . Maar haar hart hoort niet bij mij , haar hart is bij die blonde Gino . En ik geloof ook dat het beste is voor ons beide , ik wil haar niet mee slepen naar de hell . Ook al doet mijn hart pijn , als ik haar samen zie met Gino . Ik verlang naar je liefde Suzako , waarom zie je dat niet ?

_Out of time  
>To decide<em>

Ik liep door de gangen van de school , ik heb al 2 weken niet met Suzako gesproken . Ik negeerde haar zelfs , het doet pijn mijn hart doet pijn . Maar als ik Suzako gelukkig er mee maak , dan doe ik het ! Als ze met Gino wilt zijn , dan laat ik haar ! Ik wil niet mijn hart laten breken , als ze me weigert in haar leven . Want ik verlaat haar leven , zonder het haar te zeggen . Maar dan nog is mijn hart al gebroken , ik kwam Cc in de gang tegen ." Wat doe jij hier ? " Vroeg ik ." Het is raar dat je toch op school zijt ." Cc keek naar mij ." Ze is triest Luluko , je zal beter met haar praten ."

" Wat bedoel je Cc ? "

" Je weet wat ik bedoel Luluko , ik ben niet haar grootste fan of een vriendin . Maar dit is gewoon tezielig voor jullie beide ." En zonder nog iets te zeggen , liep ze van me weg . Wat zal ik doen ? 

Do we run?  
>Should I hide?<p>

Ik volgde Cc 's advice en ging op zoek naar Suzako , ik zag Gino uit de klas komen met haar . Gino zag me en keek kwaad , ik stopte en keek naar hun . Suzako merkte me ook en keek van me weg . Heb ik iets gedaan ? Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan ? Waarom kijk je zo naar mij ? " Suzako ... " Maar Gino nam haar hand vast , en trok haar van me weg . " Oi ! Suzako wat is de probleem ? " Ik ging achter hun aan ." Weet je wat de probleem is ! " Riep Gino Suzako zeide niks , ze zweeg als Gino voor Luluko ging staan ." Je doet alsof ze lucht is voor twee weken ! Als ze hulp nodig heeft , draai je rug om naar haar ! Ze is jou vriendin ! En je behandelt haar alsof ze een vreemdeling is ! Wie denk je wel dat je zijt ! " Ik zweeg en keek naar Suzako , en snapte het al en draaide me om ." Sorry als ik een last was ." En rende weg voor dat ze iets konde zeggen .

_For the rest  
>Of my life?<br>_

Waarom is mijn leven zo moeilijk , mijn ouders waren niet thuis . En de rest waren ook uit huis , maar goed ik wil alleen zijn . Ik wil alleen zijn in dezen huis , ook al had ik Nunnally in de familie . Ik voel nog altijd alleen in dezen wereld , tot dat ik Suzako ontmoete . En nu verlies ik haar ook , had ik het dan toch niet goed gedaan ? Had ik gewoon vrienden met haar kunnen zijn ? Ik weet het niet meer , ik dacht dat ik ... En ik begon weer te huilen , als ik mijn hoofd dieper tegen de hoofdkussen duwde . Het doet zo pijn .

_Can we fly?  
>Do I stay?<em>

Ik viel in slaap en als ik wakker was , hoorde ik dat iedereen terug was . Maar dan hoorde ik nog een stem , maar die herkende ik niet . Plots klopte iemand op mijn deur , het was Euphemia die naar me glimlachte ." Luluko Suzako is hier voor je ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach , ik keek met grote ogen als Suzako binnen kwam ." Dank je Euphemia ." Zeide ze tegen haar , en dan sloot de deur . Als Euphemia naar onder ging , hoorde ik een klink van de slot . En wist dat dit lang ging duren , tot de einde van de dag kwam .

" Luluko ... " En voor dat ik het wist , kuste Suzako mij .

_We could lose,  
>We could fail.<br>_

Haar lippen waren zacht en warm , en ze smaakte zoet . Maar haar tong was pikant , als het tegen de mijne duwde ." Suzako ... " Ik duwde haar beetje weg , en ze gaf me een kus op de wang ." Luluko duw me niet meer weg ." Zeide ze als ze naar mij keek , en tranen in haar groene ogen was ." Ik hou van je Luluko , duw me niet meer weg . Ik kan niet leven zonder jou , het doet zo pijn die 2 weken deden zo een pijn . " Zeide ze en hield me in haar armen , als ze begon te huilen aan mijn schouders ." Suzako het ... Het spijt me ik dacht dat ik het beste deed ." Zeide ik ." Wat het beste ? Het deed pijn Lulu ." Dat oude nicknaam gaf me rillingen over mijn rug , Suzako ik hou er van als je me zo noemd ." Ik dacht dat jij en Gino ... Je weet wel samen waren , ik wou het niet verpesten voor jou weet je . "

_In the moment  
>It takes,<em>

" Je zijt zo dom Luluko , ik hou alleen van jou . En niemand anders begrepen . En jij zijt ook alleen voor mij ." En ze kuste mij weer , en dit keer liet ik het over mij heen gaan . En ik kuste haar terug , haar handen waren als vuur over mijn lichaam . Het gaf me een warm gevoel , en ik hoorde mijzelf kreunen als ze de goede plaatsen pakt . " Suzako ... " Suzako grijnsde en kuste mijn nek , en beet er zachtjes in . " Suzako aaah ... Voeld zo goed ." Zeide ik en pakte haar borsten vast , en kneep er zachtjes in en liet mijn handen . Onder haar shirt gaan , en maakte haar BH los . " Lulu ... " Ze trok mijn rok weg , en mijn slipje voelde de rok mee . Mijn vagina was helemaal zichtbaar , ik bloosde fell en hield mijn handen voor mijn gezicht ." Nee ik wil je gezicht zien ." Zeide ze en haalde mijn handen weg .

_To make plans  
>Or mistakes<br>_

" Suzako ... Ah oh god ... Aaah ! " Het was warm zo goed gevoel , als ze mijn vagina likte . En aan mijn clitoris begon te zuigen , Luluko keek naar haar . " Suzako jij ook ." Zeide ze Suzako keek naar haar , en knikte ja en draaide haar onder kant . Naar Luluko 's gezicht zodat haar vagina , bove Luluko 's gezicht was . Luluko bloosde een beetje , maar begon toch te likken en te zuigen . Suzako kreunde als ze Luluko 's tong voelde , en haar gekreun gaf trillingen aan Luluko .

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
>30 minutes to alter our lives<em>

Luluko voelde haar warmer worden , en haar buik voelde ook vreemd . Voor dat ze het wist , kwam ze klaar en Suzako likte alles op . Luluko proefde dan een vreemd smaak , en Suzako was ook klaar gekomen . " Suzako ... Aaah Suzako ! " Suzako glimlachte en ging over Luluko liggen , en streelde haar wang met haar hand . Luluko sloot haar ogen , en drukte haar gezicht tegen de hand ." Ik hou van jou Lulu ." En kuste haar ." Ik ook van jou Suzu ." Zeide Luluko en de meisjes begonnen , elkaar te kussen en te strelen . Ze voelde dat ze één werden met elkaar , en dat niemand hun kan breken . En vielen in slaap in elkaars armen .

_30 minutes to make up my mind  
>30 minutes to finally decide<em>

De volgende dag werd Luluko wakker , en glimlachte als ze Suzako zag . " Suzako ." Zeide ze en streelde haar bruin haar , dan keken groene ogen naar haar ." Hey goedemorgen ." Zeide Suzako ." Goedemorgen schoneslaper ." En gaf haar een kus , Suzako was pittig en Luluko zoet . Als ze stopte met kussen , zochte ze hun kleren samen . En gingen ze naar onder , de familie was al aan het ontbijten . En twee borden stonden klaar voor de meisjes ." Goede morgen ! " Zeide Nunnally met een glimlach ." Goede morgen ." Luluko gaf haar zusje een kus op haar voorhoofd , en keek naar haar moeder en vader ." Moeder , vader ik moet jullie iets vertellen ." Beide ouders keken naar haar ." Wat wil je zeggen Luluko ." Zeide haar vader ." Ik ... Ik ga uit met Suzako , en het kan me niet schelen . Als jullie er iets op hebben , want ik hou van haar . En ik wil haar niet kwijt ." Zeide ze en hield Suzako 's hand vast , Suzako kneep een beetje in haar hand . Om te laten weten , dat ze er voor haar is ." Is dat alles ? " Vroeg Charles . 

30 minutes to whisper your name  
>30 minutes to shoulder the blame<p>

" Wat bedoel je vader ?" Voor dat Charles iets kon zeggen , onderbrak Marianne hem ." Luluko dit meen je toch niet ! " Riep ze kwaad als ze op stond ." Je kan niet van een ander meisje houden , dat is ... " Maar Clovis stopte haar als hij opstond ." Moeder ik vind dat Luluko , zelf mag beslissen van wie ze wilt houden . En ik ben homo , dus het ligt wel in de familie ." Zeide hij en ging zitten , Euphemia bloosde een beetje ." Wel ik ben bi , en vind een meisje leuk . " Marianne keek met een open mond naar hun , en keek dan naar haar echtgenoot ." Jij wist dit ? " Charles haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik ben niet meer verrast , wat Luluko , Euphemia , Rolo en Nunnally doen . Met een relatie 's en al , als je oudste kinderen je grijzen haren hebben geven . " Luluko keek naar Suzako , dit ging makkenlijker dan ze hadden gedacht .

_30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
>30 minutes to finally decide...<em>

Ook al namen hun familie ( behalve Marianne ) het goed aan , op school ging het een beetje anders . Shirley prate niet met Luluko en Suzako , en liep altijd van hun weg . Rivalz was een beetje onder druk , met een relatie tussen twee meisjes . Sinds zijn familie holebi 's haten , Gino , Nina , Milly en C . C waren de enige , die er geen problemen mee hadden . Kallen had er ook geen problemen mee , maar was een beetje ongemakkelijk mee . Sommige gaven hun vieze gezichten , en sommige prate achter hun rug . Terwijl anderen ( zoals Shirley ) hun ontwijken . 

Carousels  
>In the sky<p>

Luluko zat op het dak van de school , en ze keek naar de eindeloze lucht ." Hey ." Ze draaide haar om en zag Suzako naar haar toe wandelen ." Wat zijt je doen ? " Vroeg Suzako als ze Luluko , van achter vast pakte en dicht bij haar trok ." Gewoon de eindeloze lucht volgen ." Zeide ze ." Oh laat me dan niet achter begrepen ." Zeide Suzako als ze , Luluko stevig vast pakte . Luluko wist dat Suzako dit meende , sinds ze nog niet over was van de 2 weken . Ze keek naar Suzako , die vrees in haar ogen had . Bang dat het weer gaat gebeuren , en dat ze het niet zal overleven ." Geen zorgen ik ben er altijd voor jou , en ik zal jou niet laten gaan . Als jij mij ook niet laat gaan . "

_That we shape  
>With our eyes<br>_

De twee meisjes kuste elkaar , maar ze stopte snel als iemand achter hun hoeste . Ze zagen Gino en Kallen bij de deur staan , Kallen had een blos op haar gezicht . En Gino glimlachte alsof hij niks door had ." Komen jullie nog ! Anders komen we te laat ! " Riep hij Suzako nam Luluko 's hand ." We komen ." Zeide ze en gingen met Kallen , en Gino naar de klas . En ze hielden elkaar 's handen vast , en lieten niet meer van de ander los .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik weet OOC , past niet bij het liedje , en verwachte een angst haha ! Nou dat krijg je bij het ander chapter , de laatste die op Kerstdag komt ! Ik ben niet een groot fan van angst , maar ik probeer het te schrijven . <strong>

**Dezen chapter geeft me zo een idee ! Maar ik wacht er nog voor ! **

**Tot de volgende Chapter ! **


End file.
